My Little Sis and Me
by DaggerPrince
Summary: We've always been on our own... and you know what? We like it that way. (I don't own Naruto) This is just my thoughts on 'what if Naruto had a little sis'.


"Don't be scared, It's all right. Watch over your little sister."

I say I don't remember... I guess that's half right.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

"Shhh, your just fine. Now your going to sleep for a little bit ok?"

There were screams, lots of screams. Buildings crashing and people running... It was like a nightmare.

"Naruto, promise to be a good boy and watch out for your little sister."

"Mommy, I don't wanna go night night."

This is all I remember of her, the one I called mommy had red hair and a loving smile. She hugged me then, and I never saw her again.

"Come here... son."

I remember smiling, this was a voice I knew well, but I can't remember who it was.

"I'm sleepy..."

Then I slept.

I'm told that the Anbu took care of us for a while, and then we were here. Alone. In the small apartment with white walls, two beds, and junk piled high of old and rotten Ramen cans. I was in love with the food at first taste, it was then I pledged myself to a life of serving the food-of-the-gods with every meal. Beiri on the other hand, despised it. When I brought Ramen to the table, she would groan and demand a refund (A four-year-old game she liked to play). I only laughed and scarfed the heavenly food like there was no tomorrow.

The old man always gave us money for Ramen, food, Ramen, clothes, Ramen. You know, the necessities to live. But we never saw him otherwise, so we were on our own. We took care of each other being close in age, me only three years older, I would tell her what to do and she would ignore me completely. She has a fiery temper that SCARES THE HECK OUT OF ME. When she gets mad, you know there shall be blood (Usually mine).

It wasn't long before I noticed that not everyone lived like we did. When we walked through the village, we would see grown-ups and kids walking around together and having treats and snacks. It seemed to change when they saw us though, they stared with _those _eyes. Their glares give me nightmares, their eyes seemed to scream at us to somehow die and no longer darken their vision. Then, they would quickly leave. Everywhere we went, that's what greeted us. I got used to how long we could be in one place before that happed, so I thought I could shield my sister.

"Why don't we have parents?" Beiri asked one day.

"Don't need em'." I answered. This was how I explained it to myself. I figured that if we needed grown-ups around to boss us, we would have them.

"Right!" Beiri said, perking up. She took hold of a near by sock and threw it at me, starting the first shot of war. We chased each other around and I bombarded her with attack after attack of clothes and wrappers until she finally sent up the white flag and we lay on the ground panting.

"Naruto," She said.

"Yeah?"

"Why do people look at us like that?"

I closed my eyes, deep in thought. I had also asked myself this question, but it saddened me to know that she too had noticed.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I don't know." I said.

"I wish they didn't," Beiri whispered.

A sudden inspiration hit me. I stood up quickly, startling the five year old.

"Then lets be really nice and show them we're good!" I said, getting a smile from my only friend in the world.

"Yeah! Yeah!" She screamed, jumping up and down merrily clapping her hands.

But then the ninja academy started for Beiri, so our plans were put on hold.

I had already been going for three years before Beiri. When I had been away, she would stay home and do what she wanted. But when I returned, I was always greeted with a hard smack (She must have missed me).

It took me longer to grasp onto what was being taught and it usually bored me to death, so I used my time wisely and pranked the instructors. Its not that I didn't _try_ to understand what was being taught, its just that nothing really held my attention long. But, my behavior was not really to my advantage because soon they were running out of people to teach me.

Beiri had no issues though, in fact, she was quite the opposite. She never talked. No, you did not read wrong, SHE NEVER TALKED. In class all she did was stare blankly at the teacher, she demonstrated her skills when asked, but never said anything. I overheard her instructors yelling to get an answer from her, but all she did was stare.

I on the other hand... never stopped talking. Except in class when we did dumb stuff like chakara control, then I relaxed, and stared at the girl of my dreams. When we were _finally _able to go outside and learn important things, I was always ready to show off my superior skills.

"Alright, do we have any volunteers to show off the..."

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Sasuke, how about you?"

"Hmf."

I hate that guy and his whole 'too cool for you' swag deal. He irks me so much that I feel like choking the living daylights out of him every time I see him. At first he was a snot nose know it all, always with something to prove, then he became really boring and quite. I. Hate. Him.

Anyway...

I totally took control of the situation and whined about it until it was my turn.

_This is it, I am going to wipe the smug smugness of his little... Crap._

The kuni hit everywhere but the target... again.

Everyone laughed... again.

The teacher ignored me... again.

And Sasuke kept his...ugh...gurr, Uh!

This was usually the cycle of how things went, I never really got any one on one with the teachers, which was fine by me! Those pixies didn't know what they were talking about anyway.

"So how was your day?" I asked Beiri as we walked home from the academy.

Her dark red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore her signature light green dress (She looked like a flower in my opinion). A short stubby flower, but hey, if she liked it, I was cool with it.

She smiled at me, her little freckles dancing on her cheeks, "I totally did what you said and I put the eraser on top of the door. Sensei had no idea! It was awesome!" She laughed and threw her arms around me in a bear hug.

I chuckled and wiped a tear from my eye, "My little sis,... Her first prank! I couldn't be more proud!"

See, I was an excellent roll model.

We walked through town like usual and passed by the park.

"Hey, its that quiet kid!" One little boy called out.

"Oh, hey konohamaru!" Beiri called out.

"She talks?" Another boy said, looking up from the sand box. Another girl also looked up curiously.

"Yeah, cool huh?" The one named Konohamaru said with a genuine grin. "Wanna play?" He called over at Beiri.

She looked like she was about to yell back, but then she glanced at me, asking the question with her eyes.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you at home." I replied.

I watched her run and begin to play with the three of them, and smiled. Sure, I was a little envious. I mean, I never got any invites to play with kids my age, but I would _never _tell her this. This was a good chance for her to have some fun for once, I'm not gonna spoil that for her.

That night, we ate our nightly ramen and she went on and on about much fun she had, and I laughed, high fived, and cheered in all the right places. I had gotten over it by now and was actually excited for her.

"... and they said we could play tomorrow too!" She ended it with a squeal.

"Actually..." I started. I had planned to take her out to show her some things. Some tips I had learned to get through... But I guess it could wait for a while.

"What?" She asked, a touch of panic in her eye. I guess she really did have a good time running around.

"Nothing, I will have your favorite waiting for you when you come home." I said with a grin.

She groaned, "You mean my 'favorite Ramen' that I hate the _least?" _

I laughed at her grumblings.

Things went on like that for a while, we walked past the park and she would get flagged down. But some days she would say no, and we would party.

Its not that i missed her, I mean... I hardly noticed she was gone with all the extra training I was doing. I would sit for hours trying to control the stupid chakara and then hours more with conditioning exercises. So I was disappointed when I was forced to go and party with my baby sister... Oh who am I kidding? I missed her like crazy and training was the only thing I could do to pass the time away until she got home... but don't tell her that.

I also planned for our days. To be honest... I was beginning to feel replaced. What if she liked them more then me? What if she decided to leave me and then I would be... by myself. I couldn't let that happen, so I made the us nights the best I could.

We went all over! We pranked random people, we even went to the hokage tower itself and ding donged ditched... You didn't hear though... K?

It came to a point though, that Beiri just wanted to hang around at home.

"Don't you want to do something?" I asked on one of these nights.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, but I'm really sleepy. Can we go out another night?" She asked.

"Sure thing." I said with a smile.

Then she did something she never really does, she walked up closer to me and she... hugged me.

This took me way off guard, I mean we were close but we never really _hugged_ each other.

"Love you big bro." She said into my shirt, then she went to bed.

It was then I realized that I had been stupid, she wouldn't leave me alone.

We were all that we had.


End file.
